In the manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, etc., each process is executed using different apparatuses for each lot or wafer. In the case where each process is executed by different apparatuses, the apparatus passage history is used to analyze defect causes.
Fast algorithms are used as methods for analyzing defect causes. There are cases where the manufacturing processes of the semiconductor device, etc., include several hundred processes; and the number of combinations of the apparatus passage history is enormous. A high-precision and high-speed method for controlling the manufacturing apparatuses is desirable.